


happy international women's day

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Eva remembers the day she heard about Jonas going down on another girl.





	happy international women's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my name twin, Julia!!! I hope you have an amazing day full of fake smarties.

It was a cold early Thursday morning in early March, and Eva was lying in bed with her boyfriend, Jonas. He was still asleep, as their alarm to get ready for school wasn’t due to go off for another hour and a half. Still, Eva was wide awake, admiring the man that she loved.

She lightly reached forward to run her fingers through his soft black curls, as she knew that he enjoyed the sensation of soft little touches upon his scalp. Hopefully it would bring him nice dreams of their love.

He must have been in a fragile state of sleep because, not long after she started playing with his hair, his eyes began to flutter open, revealing dazzling emerald green eyes.

“What time is it?” he mumbled in a gravelly voice.

“5:30. Go back to sleep,” she whispered softly as he groaned and shut his eyes tightly, sinking back into his pillow.

He stayed like that for a moment before opening his eyes back up and turning toward her. “You’re thinking about something. I know it.”

“No I’m not,” she protested. “I’m just enjoying this. Enjoying us.”

“I enjoy us too,” he replied, running a hand through her knotted hair. “But you’re thinking about something, and I want to know what.”

“Do you want to read my texts too,” she joked with a wink.

Jonas chuckled and lightly poked at her nose. “I just want to know what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours.”

Eva knew Jonas would think it was stupid, but she was thinking about that very day two years ago, a few months after their breakup. She had heard that he had gone down on some girl, which he had never done to her while they were together the first time and, well, Eva had been jealous.

“You’re going to judge me if I say it,” Eva mumbled into her pillow.

He grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him. “Eva, I won’t judge you. Just tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Two years ago today, I caught wind of a rumor about you going down on some girl at a party,” she explained. “And, well, I really wished that girl could have been me.”

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She wrinkled her nose a little at the taste of his morning breath, even though she knew that her mouth probably didn’t taste great either.

He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered, “Should I go down on you now?”

She shivered a little before nodding. They had done this countless times, but somehow Eva knew that this time was going to be more special than ever.

They were already naked from the night before, so all Jonas had to do was rip away the blankets to expose both of their bodies to the cold spring air that was drifting in through the window.

Jonas pressed a slow kiss to her lips as he slid on top of her, their tongues intermingling. It tasted absolutely awful. He must have felt the same way because he moved his lips to her neck and placed an open-mouthed kiss there.

She gasped when he lightly nipped at the skin there. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but she could feel it, and it send blood rushing down below her belly.

He then moved down to her chest, kissing circles around her nipple without actually touching it. Eva could feel both of her nipples slowly hardening in anticipation. Jonas looked up at her and it felt like his emerald green eyes were staring into her soul as he brought his tongue down and licked her erect nipple.

Eva pushed her chest up, forcing her tit deeper into Jonas’ mouth and allowing him to continue to lick at her nipple as she felt the space between her legs getting wetter and wetter.

Jonas moved downward, kissing down her chest and stomach, stopping just above her pussy, which was aching for his touch.

He smirked before leaning down and kissing her inner thighs, forcing Eva to wait for the pleasure that she so desired. He winked up at her before finally licking a stripe up the edge of her folds, not actually getting inside to the area that she wanted him to.

Desperate for his tongue on her clit, Eva spread her legs wider. Jonas backed away a little, so she scootched toward him.

“So needy,” he snorted. “Be patient. I’ll get there eventually.”

“No, I want you now,” Eva practically growled.

Jonas smiled and shook his head. “You’re so fucking hot,” he said before moving his head back down and pressing his tongue down against her clit.

A moan was ripped from her throat as she thrust her hips toward his face. He took it with enthusiasm, continuing to flick at her clit with his tongue.

They had only just started, but Eva was already so fucking close. He continued to lick at her clit as her back arched off of the bed, but then he removed his tongue. She whimpered at the loss and wished that he would continue what he had been doing before. Just a few more seconds, and she would have been gone.

He moved his head down again and Eva grabbed at his soft black curls and pulled his head in. Jonas moved his head further down and licked into her aching pussy, his tongue exploring her walls.

Unable to remain quiet, Eva let out a moan, louder than before. She was losing control, as she began to buck her hips a little bit. Jonas was like a god in bed, following her every movement and allowing her to maximize her pleasure.

She could feel her orgasm coming and tried to stave it off, but it just felt so fucking good. She could feel the hot blood coursing through her body, heart her heart beating faster and faster.

With a broken moan, Eva let go. Her hips moved violently as she clutched at the sheets on the mattress. Jonas kept following her hips, licking her through her orgasm.

After she was done, she laid in bliss for a moment, breathing heavily. Jonas crawled up and laid next to her.

“I suppose it’s your turn now,” she panted, nodding her head toward his hard dick.

“Nah,” Jonas said with a shrug. “I can take care of it myself. You should get a bit more sleep.”

“Are you sure?” she asked with uncertainty. “I want you to feel good. Who cares if I’m a little tired?”

He shook his head and stood up off the bed. “Like I said, I can take care of it, okay?”

She gave him a strange look for moment. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jonas replied with a smile before pressing a kiss to Eva’s lips. “Happy International Women’s Day.”

Eva watched him as he walked away, toward the bathroom. God, she was happy to have him as her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
